Luigi's Mansion (game)
|mode= Single-player |rating= |plat1=GCN |nabox= |jpbox= |eubox= }} Luigi's Mansion, Luigi Mansion in Japan, is an action-adventure game developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo. The game is one of a select few of games where the main character is Luigi rather than Mario. Luigi's Mansion was later re-released as a Player's Choice title. A sequel, Luigi's Mansion 2, is due for the Nintendo 3DS handheld and will be developed by Next Level Games. Plot The game begins with Luigi having won a mansion in a contest. Despite not having entered any contest, he promptly told Mario about the mansion and the two agreed to meet up outside it that evening. Upon finally arriving at his new mansion, which looks much more sinister than the supplied photo, Mario is nowhere to be found. Luigi proceeds inside the mansion and is soon assaulted by a ghost, only to be saved by a little old man wielding a vacuum cleaner. The old man is however unable to reel the ghost in, and is soon overpowered. After being helped to his feet by Luigi, the old man introduces himself as Professor E. Gadd. The two retreat from the mansion as more ghosts appear. In E. Gadd's nearby workshop, he mentions how Luigi's newly won mansion is obviously the work of something not of this world, since it only appeared a few nights ago. The mansion itself was built by King Boo, who freed the caught ghosts and built it to shelter them. They sent Luigi the supplied photo to use it as a trap. Gadd also tells Luigi that he saw someone wearing a red cap go into the mansion some time ago, and has not been seen since. Upon learning that the red capped man (Mario) was Luigi's brother, E. Gadd allows Luigi to take over his duties of ghost-catching and entrusts him with his vacuum cleaner; the "Poltergust 3000". After numerous confrontations, Luigi faces off against King Boo in his painting's realm that resembles the roof of the mansion. King Boo, seated within a titanic Bowser mech - which looks perfectly identical to Bowser - is eventually beaten down and sucked into the Poltergust 3000. Luigi returns to Gadd with Mario, who has been sealed within a portrait by King Boo, and successfully breaks the seal to save his brother. The end also sees the haunted mansion disappear. Luigi builds a normal house on the site using the money he earned. The size of the house depends on how much money the player was able to obtain before the end of the game. Gameplay In Luigi's Mansion, Professor E. Gadd (derived from the interjection "Egad!" which may be exclaimed when a person has just been frightened) arms Luigi with two of his inventions: the Poltergust 3000 (a parody of the Proton pack) and the Game Boy Horror. The Poltergust 3000 is a high-powered vacuum cleaner designed for capturing ghosts (à la Ghostbusters) and to gather treasure. To capture ghosts, the player must first shine Luigi's flashlight at them and stun them. This makes them show their heart, and gives Luigi a chance to suck them up into the Poltergust 3000, steadily reducing the ghosts' hit points to zero, at which point they can be captured. The ghosts remain in the Poltergust 3000, although certain more advanced ghosts, named "Portrait Ghosts", are extracted and put back into their portraits after a process at the end of the game's four areas. When these paintings are made, they are stored in the gallery in Professor E. Gadd's laboratory. Later in the game, Luigi locates three medallions which allow him to expel fire, water, or ice from the Poltergust 3000. These elements are needed to capture certain ghosts. The Game Boy Horror is a portable device that allows Luigi to investigate items in the mansion to find out what they are, and a functionality that indicates if a Boo is in the room and how near Luigi is to it. It also contains a map of the mansion and lets Luigi contact Professor E. Gadd and vice versa. Spread throughout the mansion are dark rooms containing ghosts, and when Luigi clears a room of all its ghosts, the lights come on and a chest usually appears. These chests can either contain keys, money, or element medallions. Whenever Luigi finds a key, his Game Boy Horror automatically indicates which room it will unlock. Its design resembles that of a Game Boy Color. Once King Boo, the final boss of Luigi's Mansion, is defeated, the player is given a rating based on the amount of treasure Luigi has found. A second version of the mansion also becomes playable, called the "Hidden Mansion". Depending on the version of the game, the entire mansion may be reversed from left to right, bosses may be different, boos may move faster, ghosts (including boss ghosts) may be captured faster, and there may be more ghosts. Category:Video Games Category:2001 games Category:2002 games